Le pari
by Eien-chan
Summary: One Shot. Shuichi décide de prendre les choses en main afin de prouver à Yuki et Tatsuha de quoi il est capable. Attention lemon


**Le pari**

**Auteur** : Eien-chan

**Pairing** : Yuki et Shuichi, un peu de Tatsuha et Ryuchii

**Rating** : M, attention lemon

**A/N** : Voilà la première fic que j'ai écrite. J'ai voulu faire un Shuichi plus 'normal' si je peux dire, un qui ne soit pas tout doux tout gentil. Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez.

12h 45, à un McDo dans les rues de Tokyo

- Hein ?! Mais ça va pas de me demander ça tout d'un coup Tats ? QU'est-ce qui te prends, t'as abusé de la sauce ketchup ou quoi ?!

- Oh allez Shuichi. Arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux. C'est pas la fin du monde, non plus. Et puis c'est normal tu sais, tous les couples font ça.

- Ca je le sais bien baka ! Mais c'est pas une question de sexe ici mais de fierté ! Est-ce que je te demande moi si Ryuchii se montre le plus entreprenant des fois ?

- Tu veux savoir ? demanda Tatsuha avec un sourire en coin qui fit frémir Shuichi. Je te le dirais si tu réponds d'abord à ma question.

Shuichi regarda le jeune homme en face de lui qui assurait une détermination sans faille, il était le genre d'homme qui savaient qu'ils faisaient de l'effet aux gens, et il avait bien su en profiter ! Mais aujourd'hui, il était officieusement le petit ami de Ruychii Sakuma, son idôl de toujours. Et comme Tatsuha était loin d'être un garçon idiot (enfin quand il s'agissait de Ryuchii en tout cas) il avait su instinctivement que tous les badinages effectués à droite à gauche n'étaient plus de mise, et qu'il devait se ranger pour pouvoir garder l'amour de sa vie. Cela ne l'empêchait tout de même pas de glisser des œillades suggestives aux filles assises à la gauche de Shuichi toutes les cinq minutes depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Shuichi fusilla du regard la copie exacte de son amant et mordit férocement dans son burger comme si celui-ci était à l'image de l'homme en face de lui.

- Oh et puis ne réponds pas. Je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais pris d'initiatives avec mon frère. Dès qu'il te touche tu fonds comme un marshmallow ! T'as aucune résistance mon pauvre vieux.

- QUOI !! Non mais tu sors ça d'où toi ?! Et puis de quoi je me mêle d'abord ?! Je vais pas me laisser insulter par un moine dépravé ! Et qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous ?! hurla Shuichi à la face des autres clients qui été tous en train de dévisager cet énergumène aux cheveux bruns foncés qui s'était soudain mit à crier.

- Du calme Shu, t'énerves pas comme ça. Je ne fais que constater ce que mon frère m'a dit. Mais bon tu sais comment il est, il adore avoir le contrôle sur tout, alors si cette relation te convient pourquoi ne pas continuer à jouer les femmes soumises devant son petit ami ?

Tatsuha cacha son sourire en prenant une gorgée de coca. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Le chanteur des Bad Luck assit en face de lui fulminait littéralement. Il s'en serait roulé par terre si cette conservation n'était pas aussi importante. S'il voulait gagner, il fallait qu'il reste sérieux.

- Yuki a dit quoi ?! Non mais il se prend pour qui celui là ?! Alors comme ça je peux pas lui résister, je ne prends jamais d'initiatives ? Et bien il va voir !! Shuichi Shindo n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! s'écria Shuichi une lueur de folie dans le regard, avant de partir en trombe devant le regard ahuris des autres clients du fast-food.

- Héhéhé… phase 1 accomplie ! Tatsuha continua à siroter son coca, et une fois finit il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Ryu ? C'est moi. J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu ces prochains jours car vu comment vont les choses, tu risques d'être épuisé pour la semaine à venir !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La veille au soir dans un appartement de Tokyo

Deux hommes étaient entrelacés dans un lit, les couvertures les recouvrant à peine. Le plus grand des deux promenait ses doigts sur le torse de son compagnon, dessinant des cercles qui provoquaient par moment des gloussements de son autre moitié.

- Tats ?

- Hum ?

- Dans un couple à ton avis qui a le plus de pouvoir, l'actif ou le passif ? Les délicats dessins s'arrêtèrent et le chanteur des Nittle Grasper, icône de millions de fans se retourna vers son jeune amant, moine de la région de Kyoto. Les deux se regardèrent un moment, l'un exprimant la confusion et l'autre l'innocence.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup ?

- Et bien tu vois, j'ai relu mes mangas yaoi dernièrement et je me suis rendu compte que quelque soit le caractère du passif, qu'il soit totalement dominé ou non, à la fin c'est toujours lui qui finit par décidé. Alors je me suis demandé si dans la vraie vie c'était pareil.

Tatsuha regarda son amant interloqué avant de se mettre à rire. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'un oreiller vint s'attaquer sauvagement et sans aucun avertissement à son corps.

- Ouch ! Ryu, arrête, je ne voulais pas me moquer.

L'oreiller s'étant arrêté momentanément, il en profita pour continuer avant de se faire à nouveau assaillir.

- Ryuchii, ne compare pas la vie des personnages de mangas et la vraie vie. Les mangas sont écrits pour extérioriser ce que les lecteurs aimeraient vivres mais ce n'est pas la réalité. T'as déjà entendu parler d'un fils de la mafia gay amoureux d'un kendoka toi ? (1) Et puis tous ces mangas sont écrits pour les nanas, alors forcément il faut bien que le rôle qu'elles jouent dans la vraie vie soit celui qui finit toujours par avoir le dernier mot.

- Ouch !

Apparemment ce n'était pas la réponse attendue vu l'attaque éclair de l'oreiller qui continuait à déferler sur lui !

- Baka ! T'as rien compris à la vie toi ! Evidement que c'est le passif qui a le plus de pouvoir dans un couple, puisque c'est lui qui décide s'il veut ou pas.

- Vraiment ? Donc là, maintenant, si je dis que j'ai envie de toi, tu te refuserais à moi ?

Tatsuha fit glisser ses mains lentement sur le torse de son amant, ses mains s'attardant sur ses tétons afin de les éveiller. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau tendre du cou et remonta vers l'oreille en déposant de doux baisers, puis ses lèvres suivirent le contour de la mâchoire pour venir titiller les lèvres roses du chanteur.

- Alors ? murmura Tatsuha tout près des lèvres entre-ouvertes. Tu ne veux vraiment pas ?

Un gémissement échappa à Ryuchii lorsque les mains du jeune moine descendirent sur sa virilité.

- Baka ! Ne compare pas avec nous. Avec mon emploi du temps, on se voit trois fois par moi alors forcément j'ai envie de profiter de toi. Mais si tu prends un couple normal, comme ton frère et Shuichi par exemple, je suis sur que Shuichi peut faire ce qu'il veut de Yuki.

-Ahahaha….. !! Shuichi , faire ce qu'il veut de mon frère ?! Tu rigoles j'espère ? Shuichi est incapable de dire non à Yuki et encore moins de diriger mon frère. Shuichi est un gentil idiot, incapable de résister au grand méchant loup.

PAM ! Là, il n'avait pas vu le kumagaro venir. C'était mauvais signe…

- Shuichi n'est pas un idiot ! s'écria Ryuchii qui brandissait de façon menaçante son lapin rose.

- D'accord, d'accord. Excuse moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Après avoir replacé Kumagaro sur le fauteuil près du lit, dos aux deux amants. Ryuchii reprit la parole.

- Très bien faisons un pari. Si tu gagnes tu auras droit de faire ce que tu veux de moi pour les cinq prochains jours. Mais si je gagne, tu devras m'accompagner lors de ma prochaine tournée et tu ne feras rien avant !

Tatsuha n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce n'était pas un pari ça c'était un miracle !! Qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, il allait pouvoir profiter de son Ryuchii sans compter. Même si la deuxième option serait plus difficile à respecter, après tout Ryuichii ne partait que dans un mois. Rien que d'y penser le sang lui monta au nez. Ce ne fut qu'un baiser légèrement déposé sur ses lèvres qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Très bien j'accepte. Mais quel sera le pari exactement ?

- Fais en sorte que Shuichi prenne les commandes et voyons comment Yuki va réagir, s'il se laissera faire ou alors si Shuichi succombera de nouveau.

- Top là ! Je suis déjà sur de gagner, mon frère ne laissera jamais Shuichi prendre les rennes.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. En attendant, dit Ryuchii en s'allongeant sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, si je prenais les rennes pour la soirée, hein ?

- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée lui répondit Tatsuha avec plaisir. Il adorait quand son amant montrait ce côté ci de sa personnalité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi était rentré chez lui après une journée affreuse. Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, il s'était levé sans que K ait eu besoin de venir le chercher au lit et il avait même eu le droit à un 'grrr' de bonjour de la part de Yuki.

Puis il y avait eu l'appel de Tatsuha et à partir de là tout avait chaviré. Après avoir rencontré son beau-frère pendant sa pause-déjeuner, il était rentré au studio dans un état d'énervement pas croyable. Du coup, K avait passé la journée à lui tirer dessus, Sakano était tombé trois fois de suite dans les pommes et Suguru avait même fini par partir, ne supportant plus l'ambiance du studio.

Du coup, après s'être fait engueuler pendant plus d'une heure par son manager, il était rentré chez lui rejoindre son compagnon, source de son énervement.

Il était assis sur le canapé à fulminer depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand Yuki rentra. Il déposa ses clés, enleva son manteau et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un coup d'œil vers Shuichi.

Shuichi le suivit et le trouva en train d'ouvrir une canette de bière, son éternelle cigarette à la bouche. Ce jour là Yuki était particulièrement élégant car il avait eu un rendez-vous avec sa maison d'édition. Il portait un costume noir de chez Christian Lacroix, agrémenté d'une chemise blanche dont il avait laissé les premiers boutons ouverts.

Shuichi s'avança vers lui et le fixa avec des yeux furieux.

- Quoi ? grogna Yuki en lui rendant son regard.

Shuichi s'avança encore jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher et lui retira sa cigarette d'un coup sec et la jeta dans l'évier.

- Qu'est-ce… ?

Yuki n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car Shuichi venait de coller ses lèvres férocement contre les siennes. Il voulu le repousser mais Shuichi imisça sa langue dans sa bouche et alla chercher celle de Yuki. Yuki se laissa faire, trop stupéfait pour protester. Qu'est-ce qui avait piqué son petit Shu-chan ? Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin ses interrogations car déjà les mains de son amant avaient enlevé sa veste et s'attaquaient aux boutons de sa chemise.

Les mains de Shuichi se balladèrent sur son torse en un mouvement léger et électrisant, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le téton gauche de Yuki pour le pincer gentiment. Yuki poussa un gémissement et il sentit le sourire de Shuichi contre ses lèvres qui redoubla son attaque. Là, Yuki se dit qu'il était temps d'agir, il était hors de question que le jeune chanteur pousse du côté actif de la force et que lui reste sur la touche. Il était Yuki Eiri tout de même !

Yuki passa ses mains autour de la taille de Shuichi et lui serra les fesses, puis il les fit remonter le long du torse du jeune chanteur qui poussa un grognement. Yuki le souleva et Shuichi en profita pour passer ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Il le conduisit à la table à manger et l'assis dessus, puis il retira rapidement rapidement son sweat et son T-shirt afin de profiter au plus vite de sa peau veloutée. La chemise de Yuki suivit rapidement les affaires de Shuichi et le romancier s'attaqua au cou de Shuichi.

'_Non non non ! Il ne faut pas que je succombe, tu dois rester fort mon petit Shuichi ! C'est toi qui détient les rennes ici, pas la bête enragée qui te fait face !'_

Shuichi laissa Yuki continuer sur sa lancée et déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de son adoré pour pouvoir glisser une main chaude dans son caleçon. Du fait, Yuki s'arrêta brusquement et se releva d'un coup. Mais Shuichi ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il le ramena à lui en passant un bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa furieusement tout en continuant ses ministrations sur le membre de son amant. Lorsque Yuki commença à gémir, Shuichi se recula et léchouilla l'oreille droite du grand blond. Yuki marqua son abandon par un grand « Ahh ! » et Shuichi reprit procession de sa bouche et enleva sa main du boxer. Il repoussa un peu Yuki afin de quitter la table et poussa son amant jusqu'au mur du fond.

Shuichi commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean mais il n'en n'avait pas encore fini. Arrivés au mur il se détacha de la bouche de Yuki afin de les laisser reprendre à tous les deux leur respiration et il en profita pour se réattaquer au membre de Yuki. Il lui fit enlever complètement son pantalon et son boxer ainsi que ses chaussettes (2) et il se mit à genoux devant lui. Là, il prit la verge de Yuki dans une main et ses bourses dans l'autre et il commença à les taquiner.

- Hmm…

Yuki ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Il était rentré après un après midi ennuyant à sa maison d'édition pour trouver une bête enragée dans son appartement. QU'est-ce qui avait piqué Shuichi ? Pour le moment il était bien loin de pouvoir répondre à la question, trop perdu dans les méandres du plaisir que son amant lui procurait pour pouvoir y répondre. Pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Shuichi ne s'arrête pas, il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait si jamais il continuait ainsi.

Shuichi entendit Yuki gémir et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Les mains de son amant vinrent se poser sur sa tête, le pressant de s'avancer vers son organe mais Shuichi ne ferait rien tant que le romancier n'aurait pas demandé.

Pourquoi est-ce que son Shu-chan ne laissait-il pas sa main pour sa langue ? Il lui avait fait comprendre pourtant en appuyant sur sa tête. Il ne souhaitait tout de même pas lui faire demander n'est-ce pas ? Apparemment si. Les caresses des Shuichi sur son membre accéléraient et ralentissaient, le rendant fou. S'il devait demander pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et bien il le ferait, et tant pis pour sa fierté. S'il continuait ainsi il était sur de perdre la raison.

- Shu…

- Oui Yuki ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Shuichi était aux anges, il avait Yuki complètement à sa merci, et il devait avouer qu'il adorait ça. Ca ne serait surement pas la dernière fois qu'il agirait de la sorte, il comptait bien remontrer à Yuki que lui aussi savait diriger.

- Shu…hum… s'il te plaît… s'il..haa..te plaît !

Yuki le regardait, les yeux voilés de plaisir, les joues rougies de désir et Shuichi se dit à ce moment là qu'il était le plus chanceux des hommes.

Il s'approcha de la verge déjà bien dressée de son homme et commença à le taquiner du bout de la langue. Il passa ensuite tout le long de ce membre gonflé, enroulant sa langue avant de venir refermer ses lèvres pour commencer des mouvements de va et vient.

Ahh, c'était trop bon. Yuki était sûr de devenir fou, d'ailleurs si la douleur à la tête qu'il avait causé en se cognant contre le mur quand Shuichi lui avait léchouillé le gland n'était pas là pour lui rappeler qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se serait cru au paradis.

Shuichi sentit Yuki trembler, et les gémissements ininterrompus de son homme lui indiquaient qu'i faisait plutôt du bon travail. Le chanteur arrêta ses caresses chaudes et humides quand il sentit les mains du romancier se resserrer sur son crâne. Il se redressa et essuya un grognement désapprobateur de sa victime consentante par un petit sourire en coin. Il enleva son jean et son boxer, se sentant ainsi beaucoup moins oppressé et alla chercher la bouteille d'huile qui se trouvait sur la table.

Il retourna vers le blond de son cœur qui le regardait avec envie. Il l'embrassa légèrement, prit les doigts de sa main gauche et enroula sa langue autour de façon très sensuelle, mais il s'arrêta avant que Yuki n'eut l'idée de se jeter sur lui. Sur ces doigts offerts, il fit tomber l'huile d'olive afin de bien les imprégner. Il fixa son regard sur celui de Yuki qui avait l'air toujours aussi perdu et dirigea les doigts vers son entrée. Il embrassa Yuki et laissa le soin à celui-ci de le préparer convenablement.

Plus les doigts allaient en lui et plus Shuichi se montrait pressant, embrassant Yuki passionnément, passant ses mains sur tout son corps, s'arrêtant sur les parties capable de faire gémir encore plus fort Yuki. Lorsque Shuichi se sentit assez détendu et surtout sur le point d'exploser, il retira les doigts de son amant. Il appuya alors sur les épaules de ce dernier qui se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol pour se retrouver assis.

Toujours sans un mot mais avec dans les yeux une lueur d'envie, Shuichi se positionna lui-même sur le membre de Yuki et se laissa descendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur les genoux du romancier qui grogna littéralement de plaisir.

- Ca va mon Yuki ? demanda Shuichi en s'approchant dangereusement de l'oreille si sensible.

Un grognement lui répondit. Apparemment le blond n'était plus en état de faire des phrases cohérentes. Mais ses mains répondirent pour lui, elles vinrent se mettre de chaque côté de la taille 

de Shuichi afin de le faire bouger. Mais Shuichi n'était pas du même avis, il prit les mains de son amant et les repoussa vers le sol.

- Tttt… Yuki. Pas de ça aujourd'hui. Reste sage et tu seras gâté.

Il se pencha vers Yuki et l'embrassa avant de commencer des mouvements de va et vient, sans oublier d'embrasser ici et là la peau salée de son amant ou de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille.

Plus Shuichi accélérait ses mouvements et plus la respiration de Yuki devenait laborieuse. Ne pouvant mettre ses mains sur son amant, il tentait tant bien que mal de les laisser par terre mais il allait surement perdre plusieurs ongles s'il continuait à s'agripper au sol comme ça.

- Ahh… Yuki !!

Shuichi avait les mains plaquées sur les épaules de Yuki, il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir clair, tout ce qui lui importait c'était les sensations qu'il éprouvait dans tout son corps. Son cœur qui battait à un rythme frénétique, cette chaleur dans son bas ventre qui ne faisait qu'augmenter et se plaisir qu'il ressentait à avoir l'homme qu'il aimait en lui, à sentir cette chaleur et son envie. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps désormais. Il accéléra encore le mouvement, montant et descendant à un rythme effréné, ne sachant plus très exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit les mains de Yuki venir enserrer sa taille, et il l'entendit crier son nom avant de se sentir ce liquide familier en lui. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il n'avait pas encore jouit. Il continua encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente cette main sur sa verge, cette main chaude qui le libéra enfin. Il s'écroula sur Yuki, ruisselant, pantelant, écoutant la respiration saccadée de son amant, sentant leurs deux cœurs battre comme des tambours, affolés mais heureux.

Yuki le prit dans ses bras et le serra avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, tentant toujours de reprendre sa respiration. Cela devait être l'une de leur meilleure partie de jambes en l'air. Il ne savait pas que son petit Shu-chan, d'habitude si timide et dominé, pouvait être capable de telles prouesses. Il devrait peut être le laisser prendre les rennes un peu plus souvent. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas lui qui avait laissé le chanteur prendre les rennes, il les avait prit tout seul et Yuki n'avait eu qu'à suivre le mouvement sans protester, bien qu'il n'avait eu aucune envie de protester.

Yuki sentit Shuichi se relever et ce dernier vient l'embrasser délicatement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne tout doucement. Yuki adorait ce genre de baisers. Grâce à ces baisers il comprenait à quel point Shuichi tenait à lui et il tentait de faire comprendre à Shuichi à quel point il tenait à lui aussi.

- Yuki, tu veux bien me faire plaisir ?

- Hmm, qu'est-ce que tu veux Shu-chan ? répondit le romancier en déposant des petits baisers sur le contour de la mâchoire de Shuichi. Un Shuichi aventureux comme cela l'excitait vraiment, et il se sentait d'attaque pour un second round.

- Tu veux bien appeler ton frère ?

- Hein ?

Yuki s'écarta de Shuichi et le regarda en face, se demandant si celui-ci lui faisait une blague. Vu l'air sérieux de Shuichi ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'est-ce que son frère venait faire dans l'histoire tout d'un coup ?

- Tu veux bien l'appeler s'il te plaît et lui raconter ce qu'on vient de faire ?

Ok, peut-être que finalement il s'était cogné la tête trop fort et qu'il avait bel et bien perdu l'esprit. Ca devait être ça. Shuichi ne lui aurait jamais demandé d'appeler ce moine dépravé pour lui parler de leur vie sexuelle. Il avait bel et bien perdu l'esprit.

- Ahahahah ! Fais pas cette tête Yuki ! Tu n'es pas fou et moi non plus. Mais tu vois, Tats et moi avons mangé ensemble ce midi et il m'a dit que tu lui avais dit que je cédais toujours à tes avances et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je prenne les commandes. Je voulais vous prouvez à tous les deux que vous aviez tort. Et dit à ton frère que tu t'étais trompé. C'est ta punition pour lui avoir parlé de notre vie sexuelle.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse ça ! Et puis quoi encore ! s'exclama Yuki.

Il pouvait perdre de sa fierté face à son amant mais pas face à son frère. Si jamais il racontait ce qui venait de se passer à Tatsuha il n'aurait plus jamais la paix.

Shuichi se releva, en grimaçant un peu lorsqu'il se retira de Yuki, et lui lança u regard réprobateur.

- Très bien, si c'est comme ça, on ne fera plus rien jusqu'à ce que tu ais appelé ton frère !

Il se dirigea ensuite hors de la cuisine en direction de la salle de bain en mettant bien en évidence son postérieur.

- QUOI !!

Yuki se releva et suivit Shuichi jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais avant d'avoir pu entrer, la porte lui claqua au nez.

- Shuichi ! Ouvre cette porte !!

Seul le bruit de la douche lui répondit.

- Très bien t'as gagné ! J'appelle mon crétin de frère !

Sous la douche Shuichi sourit. Il pouvait vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait de Yuki !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Désolé Aniki. Oui oui, je ne recommencerais pas !

Tatsuha tenait le combiné du téléphone à une distance honorable de son oreille. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que son frère lui criait dessus, mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé entre lui et Shuichi et donc qu'il venait de perdre son pari. Il finit par lâcher le téléphone une fois que son frère lui ait raccroché au nez, et il se tourna vers Ryuchii qui était assis sur le canapé.

Tatsuha ne dit rien mais il se mit à bouder.

- Alors ? Toujours convaincu que le passif n'a pas d'importance dans un couple ?

Tatsuha grommela.

- Si Shuichi a réussi à mener Yuki par le bout du nez, et même réussi à le faire t'appeler pour raconter ce qui c'était passé, je pense que tu ne trouveras pas d'arguments pour supporter ta thèse. C'est le passif qui dirige dans un couple. Tu as donc perdu ton pari. Désolé mon petit Tats, mais tu vas devoir te passer de moi et de Kumagaro les prochaines semaines. Bye mon amour.

Il se pencha vers le jeune moine, le sourire aux lèvres et l'embrassa avant de prendre congés.

Tatsuha le regarda s'écarter et partir loin de lui, et il ne réagit qu'une fois la porte d'entrée claquée.

- RYUCHII !! Reviens !!

On pouvait entendre le rire clair de Ryuchi à l'extérieur accompagné de la plainte de Tatsuha.

FIN

: Pour ceux qui ne connaitrait pas c'est le manga Kizuna

: bah oui, les chaussettes c'est un tue l'amour !

A/N : Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est la première fois que je fais un lemon ou une histoire de moi-même, alors laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !!


End file.
